


Accord

by SecondSilk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time: 12:36 July 9th, 2004. Place: Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



Time: 12:36 July 9th, 2004. Place: Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Most of the time House says that he made the first move, because there was no way he was going to let Brenda that close to him by accident.

Most of the time Brenda says that he made the first move, because there was no way she would ever get that close to him on purpose.

But sometimes Brenda claims that she moved first. House was saying something deliberately awful and she knew she would never shut him up by arguing.

And sometimes House says that he provoked her, but perhaps farther than he had given her credit for.

In actual fact, it's not as simple as any of those explanations. It would never have happened if they hadn't both made a move. But they've agreed that it means nothing, and therefore the truth doesn't matter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's Still A Secret (For All Time Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092) by [Topaz_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes)




End file.
